A Summer to Remember
by L0V3 4 wRiting xo
Summary: Two years ago Lily Truscott left the life she loved in Malibu and moved to Wyoming with her family. But, what happens when she gets pregnant with the boy next door and her parents send her back to Malibu for a summer? Lackson! Chapter 12 now up!
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Hey, so this is my first Hannah Montan fic so just read and tell me what you think!**

_Summary: _

_Two years ago Lily Truscott left the life she loved in Malibu and moved to Wyoming with her family. But, when she gets pregnant with the boy next door her parents send her back to Malibu for a summer. There she sees friends she never forgot and someone who never forgot about her. With a boyfriend back home Lily tries to keep her feelings private. But will they become to strong to ignore. All of this adds up, to a Summer to remember._

Lily's POV:

I sat in the passenger's seat of my mom's mini-van. My window was down as the sweat rolled off my forehead.

"Lily," I heard my mom say from outside the car.

"Hm?" I said as I turned my head to face her.

"Can you run inside and pay for the gas? The moneys in the front pocket of my purse." She said as she stuck the gas pump inside the car.

"Ya," I said as I reached into the back seat to grab my mom's plain brown purse. I grabbed the wallet and carefully got out of the car. I walked into the gas station and paid for the gas and then got a Soda for myself. As I sat back into the car, I placed one hand on my newly round belly.

When I moved away from Malibu after the Summer of 2007 my entire life changed. I still texted Miley every once in awhile but I never saw her unless she was Hannah Montana on MTV. Bat for Oliver, I haven't talked to him in two years. When I moved to Cheyenne,Wyoming the first person I met was David, one of our neighbors. He was one year older than I was and soon enough we were practically inseparable. When he asked me out about a year ago I was shocked, but I said yes. Soon enough, we were going out and then I got pregnant, with him. Telling my parents was hell. David was like the perfect boyfriend and the kind of guys your parents wanted you to date. Never in my parents wildest dreams did my parents think good christian boy David could get their daughter pregnant. I told them 4 months ago. A few days after I told them my parents decided it would be a good idea if I got away from Virginia for the summer. So, as a result, I was staying with Miley, for the entire summer.

"are you getting hungry?" My mom asked me through the open car window.

"Ya, a little," I said as I pulled on a string from my shorts.

"There's a McDonalds up the road I figure we'll stop there," my mom said pointing up the long, curvy road that lead out of the gas station.

"Okay," I said said as I looked back down at my shorts. My mom turned away and pulled the gas pump out of the car. She then got back in the car and pulled out of the gas station and started driving up the road towards the McDonalds.

"Drive-threw or go inside?" Mom asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Inside," I said as I unbuckled my self and opened the car door. My mom grabbed her purse and followed me in through the doors.

"Can you just get me the chef salad" I asked her.

"Ya," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"bathroom," I said as I started walking towards the restrooms. My mom nodded. The truth was, I wasn't going to the bathroom at all, I was calling David. I missed him, a lot.

"Hello?" I heard his deep voice pick up.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Oh my God, it's you!" He said happily.

"Ya it's me," I replied.

"Where are you?" he asked me.

"I'm at a McDonalds in Utah, I think." I said as I placed one hand on my belly.

"How's our baby doing?" he asked.

"Fine," I said as I allowed a smile to stretch across my face. "God, I miss you so much,"

"I miss you too baby," he said.

"Okay, well, I better go before my mom comes looking for me," I said laughing as I looked back at the door to make sure no one was coming in.

"Alright, call me again soon," David said.

"I will, I love you," I said.

"Love you too Lills," he said before he hung up. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw my mom sitting at a table with the food in front of her.

"You okay?" she asked as she stuffed a french fry into her mouth.

"Ya," I said as I started to open the salad. Once we finished eating we got back in the car and started driving. We drove for eleven hours, How my mom stayed awake was beyond me. Maybe it was that Vente coffee she had when we stopped at Starbucks. When we finally got to Malibu it was eleven o'clock P.M.

As my mom pulled into the Stewart's driveway she glanced over at me and smiled. This had been the first time I had seen her smile since I told her I was pregnant. Speaking of telling people about my pregnancy, neither Miley or Oliver knew, I guess it would be a surprise when they...

"OH MY GOD!" a loud voice interrupted my train of thought. I looked up and saw Miley running towards me. I dropped the duffel bag that I was hold and wrapped my arms around her. Apparently she hadn't seen my stomach yet.

"I can't believe you're here!" Miley said still hugging me.

"I know!" I said happily.

"Come on..." Miley said as she grabbed my hand and lead me inside. I started getting more nervous as I walked inside, I knew that it wouldn't be dark and that people would be able to see that I was pregnant. I knew that my mom had told Robby Ray, but he had sworn not to tell Miley or Jackson.

Miley didn't look back at me as she dragged me into the lighted room. The only thing that made her turn around was when Oliver and Jackson's smiles faded into wide, open mouths full of shock a disbelief.

"What are you..." she said as she turned around to look at me.

"Oh my God," she said as she stared at my stomach. Robby Ray took this as his cue to leave.

"I'll just leave you kids alone," he said as he walked out of the house and out into the drive to to help my mom unload my stuff.

"You're...um..." Oliver started.

"Pregnant?" I finished for him.

"ya..." he said.

"when... who..." Miley studered.

"The father's name is David, I'm about 5 months along,"

"Well..." Miley said. "I'm going out with Jake," she said trying to take the focus off me. After Miley said that the focus kinda went off of me. We were talking about Oliver and his new girlfriend and the new Movie that Hannah Montana is going to co-star in. Everyone was laughing, just like old times. Every that is, except Jackson.

Jackson's POV:

If someone asked me why I was so upset about Lily's pregnancy, I really wouldn't be able to say. Whether it was because she was like a sister to me and I hated to see her screw up her life like this, or whether it was because she was with someone... no, no, that's crazy. I can't like Lilly. Can I?

**Okay, so there you go, I may continue it based on how many reviews I get and if they are good or not. Keep in mind this is my first Hannah Montana fic. Please review!!**


	2. The dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana **

Lily's POV:

I woke up to something vibrating next to me. I looked over and I saw it was my cell phone. Glancing down I saw that it was David. I flipped my phone open and quietly whispered

"Hold on a sec," I quietly got out of Miley's bed and tip-toed downstairs. I opened up the back door and left the house.

"Hey," I said as I sat down on the steps.

"Hey," he said.

"How are things going?" he asked me.

"Pretty good I guess, I mean everyone was kinda shocked when I walked in and saw I was pregnant..." my voice trailed off as I remembered the look on Jackson's face again.

"You okay?" David asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said, "Just, tired," I said as I yawned.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" David said into the phone.

"No... well, ya, but it's okay," I said rubbing my eyes with my free hand.

"Are you sure because with the baby and all I know you..." I cut him off before he could say anything else. It was so cute the way he always worried about me. The few months we were in school while I was pregnant, we would always carry my books, I couldn't even carry my purse, even if all I had in it was my wallet and cell phone, he would still carry it for me. He was perfect. He was just what I wanted in a guy.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"God, Lils, I miss you so much," he said. I smiled.

"I know," I said as I placed my head in my hands.

"I don't give a damn what your mom says, I'm coming down there soon," he said.

"Your parents would let you?" I asked him.

"No, but, I'll be eighteen in two weeks, then, I can do whatever I want," he said.

"Well in that case you better come," I said smiling. It was then I heard a thud inside.

"Crap," I said into the phone, "I think someone's up, I better go inside,"

"Okay, Love you Lills," he said sweetly.

"I love you too," I said before I hung up. I walked inside trying to keep quiet, and, for a second, I though that no one was even in the kitchen. That was until I saw a dark figure about to open the fridge.

"Holy Shit..." Jackson jumped as he saw me enter the Kitchen.

"Oh, Lily..." Jackson said as he continued to get something out of the fridge. I couldn't help but notice the way he avoided looking at me when he saw me, and the way he just kinda shrugged it off when he found out it was me. I bugged me that he wasn't acting like the way he used too. I just didn't know why.

Jackson's POV:

Once I saw it was Lily's I flipped the switch for the lights. I didn't want to talk to her. I couldn't quite explain the was I was feeling right now. I glanced over at Lily. Gosh, she had uhh... developed... since she moved away. I shook my head and glanced away from her trying to shake the thought from my mind.

"Why were you outside?" I asked not looking up from the sandwich I was making.

"I was talking to someone," she said as she took a seat on one of the stools.

"David?" I asked her not even thinking about what I had just said.

"Ya," she said and nodded. I watched her get up from the chair and opened up the freezer and started to move some stuff around. I tried to keep myself from looking at her too much as she bent down to reach the lower shelf.

"Ah ha!" she said as she took out a half gallon container of vanilla ice cream.

"you're gonna eat ice cream at..." I paused and looked over at the clock on the stove, "... two A.M?" I asked her.

"Cravings," she said as she opened a drawer and grabbed a spoon and started to eat the ice cream from the container.

"Oh. Right." I said as I grabbed a paper towel to put my sandwich on. I started to make my way upstairs when I heard Lily's voice behind me.

"You've obviously never lived with a pregnant woman before have you?" she asked me. I turned around and saw her still stuffing her face with ice cream.

"Not after my mom got pregnant with Miley.. and that was sixteen years ago," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Rule number one..." she said as she swallowed a spoonful of ice cream. "never leave them alone in a kitchen after midnight,"

"you want me to stay?" I asked awkwardly as I began to walk back over to be.

"Ya... stay..." Lily said as she patted on an empty stool next to her. I walked over and sat down in the stool next to her. I tried to keep my eyes off her shirt that was creeping further, and further, down her chest the more she moved to eat.

"What was up with you earlier?" she asked as she stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"I was just... surprised," I answered trying to be blunt about the whole thing.

"That I was pregnant?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Why?" she asked me as she laughed a little.

"I don't know. I mean, I haven't seen you for two years and in you walk and... your uh... pregnant," I said trying to think up a good reason other than, "_because, Lilly Truscott, I have feelings for you," _ Lily nodded her head and then looked back down at her ice cream.

"My parents freaked ya know?" she said as she looked up at me. "I mean not only did they approve of David but they loved him! He was the good christian boy and my parents thought if I dated him long enough then eventually his 'goodness' would rub off on me. Well, something of his rubbed off on me but it sure as hell wasn't his goodness," That gave me a very bad picture in my mind.

"Sorry..." she said. "God... why am I even talking to you about this?" Lily said laughing. i gave her a weak smile a shrugged my shoulders.

Lily's POV:

Okay, so I admit the 'rubbing off on me,' thing probably wasn't the best choice of words at that minute but the look on his face looked like a deer in frickin' headlights, I mean I get the whole go away for two years come back and, surprise, you're pregnant but this? this was a little extreme... I mean... it's not like I went out and slept with some random guy who...

"I've been there once," Jackson said interrupting my thoughts.

"Been where once?" I asked trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Having to tell your parents you're pregnant... well... I wasn't pregnant my girlfriend was," Jackson said as he laughed awkwardly, "She ended up getting an abortion and then never spoke to me again,"

"Oh," I said. I didn't know what else to say, "Did you love her,"

Me and my big mouth! I can't believe I just asked him that!

"ya..." Jackson said as he did that awkward laugh thing again, "that's the sad part about it,"

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like you know... to have that little house by the ocean with you high school sweetheart and your baby..." Jackson stopped and looked at the floor.

"Sounds stupid doesn't it?" he asked me.

"No," I said smiling.

"David and I want to move to California, get a beautiful apartment over looking the ocean with our baby," I smiled and looked down at my stomach. Jackson looked over at me and gave me a dull smile. the awkward moment of silence was broken when a gust of wind swept through the open window. Making Jackson's empty paper towel where his sandwich once set sail across the counter. Jackson and I both slammed our hand down on the table to stop it. But, instead of landing on the towel, both our hands landed on top of one another.

Jackson's POV:

As I sat there I looked down at Lily's hand which was placed on top of mine. She glanced up at me and I looked at her. As our stares met we began to intertwine our fingers. It sent shivers up my spine to actually be touching her.

"Lily?" I heard someone say. The break in the silence cause me and Lily's to quickly pull our hands apart. As I looked at the staircase I saw that it was Miley.

"ya?" Lily said.

"Oh, there you are. Why'd you get up?" Miley asked as she walked further down the stairs.

"Snack," Lily said as she held up the now empty carton of ice cream. Miley nodded. "Are you coming back up?"

"ya," Lily said as she dumped the empty carton in the sink. When she walked over to Miley they locked arms and started to make their way upstairs. But, before she could make it to the fourth step she turned around,

"Goodnight Jackson," she said quietly and then proceeded to walk upstairs.

**Not a very good chapter I know. I kinda thought about ending with a kiss and I ended that version on Sunday but then I decided it moved to quickly and I changed it to this. Do you think I made the right decision? tell me!**


	3. He doesn't love me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana **

Lily's POV:

It had been almost two weeks since I had come to Malibu. Time kind of flew by here. Other than my mom's very extreme rules for me like, no staying out in the sun for over and hour and a half and no drinking coffee, life was practically back to the way it used to be down here. I had forgotten how much I liked to be able to walk out on my back porch and see the ocean instead of just a bunch of trees in my backyard.

"SHIT!" I heard loudly on Saturday morning. That was one thing I wasn't used to, Miley cussing, she said she had started doing it after beginning to date Jake. I sat up in miley bed to see what was going on. I saw Miley limping out of her closet to her room.

"what?" I asked yawning.

"I stubbed my toe," Miley said sitting down on the bed and then grabbing her big toe.

"mm..." I said nodding as I began to slide out of bed.

"Ya well, I was a little tired because someone's cell phone went off at three A.M in the morning," Miley said as her eyes moved from her slightly bruised big toe to me.

"Well sorry," I said as I grabbed a pair of sweatpants from my suitcase, "David can't let his mom know he's calling me so he waits until late at night," Miley rolled her eyes. I knew that she couldn't understand what David and I felt for each other. Jake came by just a few days ago from one of his many movie premieres. Their was no doubt in my mind Miley and Jake liked each other, but, it was more like the typical high school romance kind of love. She sat in his lap while we watched the movie, they held hands, they kissed goodbye, but the entire time she never once just looked at him. I wanted to tell her to look in his eyes and stop being all smiley and flirty for just one moment and look at the guy you claim to love in the eyes. But, I didn't say any of that. I just sat there and watch that happy couple act happy and perky knowing inside that it was just a matter of time before the high school romance fell apart before their eyes and left a bunch of broken hearts behind. I was one of the lucky ones to have been able to find David. He was the guy who's eyes I would stare into forever. I loved him.

Jackson's POV:

When I heard what sounded like someone jumping down the hallway I wasn't quite sure what to think. As I rolled out of bed with just my boxers on, opened the door and saw Miley grabbing her foot and jumping down the hallway.

"What in God's name are you doing?" I said looking at Miley who was still in her pajamas.

"I think I broke my toe," Miley said bracing herself on the wall.

"No you didn't," I said knowing that Miley the drama queen was more than likely over reacting.

"No I swear it's all black and blueish and I can't bend it and it's swollen," Miley said examining her big toe.

"I don't believe you," I said about to go back into my room.

"Seriously, come and look at it," Miley said as she placed her foot on the wall. Now I understand that it was weird to go over to my little sister's foot and start poking at her toe but I did it anyway.

"Shit Jackson, that hurt!" Miley said as she slapped my hand away.

"Does this hurt?" I asked as I poked her toe again.

"YES!" she said as she slapped my hand away again. As I was about to poke her toe once again I saw Lily emerge from Miley's room. She looked incredibly tired and she was wearing no make up, and her hair was just up in a sloppy bun, but, she still looked hot.

"I don't even wanna know what you're doing," she said as she walked past me and to the stairs.

Lily's POV:

As I walked past Jackson towards the stairs I couldn't help but looking at Jackson's amazingly good looking body. I mean... I'm not saying David wasn't good looking but, he was one of those guys who had a cute face but a little skinny body and no abs and pretty much no muscles at all. But Jackson, God, he had it all the cute face the hot body... no I shouldn't be thinking like this I mean I love David and I wouldn't want him thinking other girls were hot so I shouldn't be thinking other guys were hot. Right? I quickly shook the picture of Jackson's body from my head and walked downstairs. I walked past Mr. Stewart and to the cabinet. I grabbed a box of pop tarts and pulled out a packet.

"Good Morning Mr. Stewart," I said as I pulled the silver wrapper off the pop tarts.

"Hello Lily, glad to see you're making yourself at home," he said as he grabbed something off the living room floor.

"Yup," I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jackson and Miley walking down the stair Miley, still limping.

"Stop over reacting!" Jackson said to Miley.

"I'm not over reacting. Look! my toenail is turning purple!" Miley said as she stopped to glance at her swollen toe.

"That doesn't mean your toe is broken," Jackson said as he made his way further down the stairs.

"DADDY..." Miley whined as she sat down at the bottom of the stairs. Jackson started walking into the kitchen.

"How did you manage to break your toe in the thirty minutes you've been up," Mr. Stewart said as he walked over to Miley. Jackson came over to the toaster, which, I was standing right in front of. I was so intrigued in the whole conversation that the Stewarts were having I didn't notice Jackson reaching behind me for the pop tart box. It was only when his arm brushed against my waist that I noticed.

"Oh... sorry..." I said as I tried to move out of the way. But instead only bumped into him. I gave him an awkward laugh and then felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"It's fine," he said with his own little awkward laugh. I smiled and moved over so he wouldn't touch me again.

"Can you bend your toe?" I heard Mr. Stewart ask Miley.

"Noooo..." Miley said, "and I have that Hannah thing tonight... how is Hannah Montana supposed to perform with a broken toe?"

"She is right," Mr. Stewart said as he stood p from his kneeling position.

"Oh come on dad, you can't possibly buy her sob story she's just being a drama queen like always," Jackson said as he leaned p against the kitchen counter.

"Go get dressed bud we're gonna go to the doctors," Mr. Stewart told Miley.

"Oh my God dad!" Jackson said as he rolled his eyes.

"Jackson," Mr. Stewart warned. With the warning Jackson rolled his eyes and then turned back around to put his pop tart in the toaster.

"How do yo expect me to get upstairs?" Miley asked.

"I'll go get you clothes..." I chimed in getting sick of all the stupid arguments that were going on.

"Lily you don't..." Miley told me.

"No. It's fine," I cut her off. I went upstairs and grabbed her a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Soon enough she had changed and she was gone. I spent the next few hours on Miley's computer thinking that they would be home any minute. When I heard a knock on the door I figured that it had to be Miley.

"Come in," I said as I turned around in the swirly chair so I was facing the door. But, instead of Miley coming in it was Jackson that emerged from the doorway.

"Well," he started as he walked into the room "My dad just called and not only is he pissed because Miley's toe is broken but apparently there is some thunder storm that's coming so something happened with the X-ray machine or something so, basically, they can't leave the hospital,"

"Oh..." I said a little confused about what was going on.

"Alright... so... if yo need anything I'll be downstairs," he said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jackson's POV:

It was around six o'clock when the thunder storm started. As I sat in front of the TV I heard thunder hit the ground. Then, lighting. Followed by a loud crash.

"What the..." I said to myself as I stood p and walked over to the window. I saw a huge tree laying in our yard.

"What the hell was that..." I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Lily.

"A tree fell," I said turning away from the window. Just then, thunder shook the house again. This time, knocking the power off.

"Holy shit..." Lily said. It was weird to hear her cuss. A lot had changed since she had moved away I guess.

"Hold on..." I said as I tried to feel my way to the closet where I could get a flash light. As I felt around the living room, then to the kitchen, I finally reached the closet. I reached in and fumbled around until I felt the big, black flashlight. I clicked it on and then grabbed two more.

"Here..." I said as I handed one of them to Lily.

"Thanks," she said as she took it out of my hand. I walked over and sat back down on the couch.

"What exactly are you planning on doing over there?" Lily asked as she looked over and saw me staring blankly into space as I sat on the couch.

"Nothing..." I said not really sure why I even came back over here in the first place.

"Want someone to talk to?" Lily asked as she walked over to the couch.

"Sure,' I said as I scooted over on the couch so she could sit next to me.

"So..." I said awkwardly. She nodded and looked over at me.

"How's David been doing?" I asked her not being able to think of anything else.

"He's been acting uh..." her voice trailed off as she tried to form her words, "different," she finished.

"How?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I mean he used to be all like make sure you don't drink too much caffeine and don't hurt the baby and all protective and stuff and now he's just mainly talks about gossip back home and about this girl that is apparently moving next door to him," My first thought, like any normal persons first thought, was that he obviously liked this new girl. But, I didn't want to mention that to Lily. So, instead, I just nodded.

"He's changed a lot," her voice changed from kinda happy and cheerful to serious and sad, "It's almost like he doesn't..." she stopped her self and then I saw a fake smile form from her frown.

"He doesn't what?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Nothing... it's not important," she said with that painted on smile still on her face.

"tell me," I told her.

"It's like he doesn't..." she paused for a second and then continued, "Love me anymore," she finished. I didn't know how to reply to that.

"That sounds really stupid doesn't it," Lily said laughing.

"No.. no it..." I was interpted when thunder hit the ground. The large boom was followed by Lily screaming then her grabbing my arm.

Lily's POV:

I didn't mean to do it, honestly. How my arm ended up holding Jackson's and how my head ended up buried in Jackson's chest was beyond me. That thunder just... scared me was all. I needed to let go, I should have let go, but, something stopped me. I couldn't make my self release Jackson's arm from my grip. The best I could do was raise my head p from his chest and rest it on his shoulder. He smiled in an awkward kind of way. He was still looking down at me. And before I knew it for whatever reason or heads started moving towards each other's until, finally, I felt his lips brush against mine. It was then the doorbell rang. We both stopped only inches away from each others faces. He cracked a smile.

"I should uh... get that," he said. I nodded and moved back. I could feel my cheeks turn hot as he stood up not realizing what had just happened. As I heard the door pull open I heard Jackson say '_hello...'_ in a very confused manner. I looked over to see who it was and I couldn't even believe my eyes.

"David..."

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update it has been a really crazy week for me. So I know the like middle part of the chapter really sucked bt I needed something to happen that could pass time until what I wanted to happen at the end of thew chapter. I have been having MAJOR writer's block lately so please, if you have any ideas, tell me! Leave a review!**


	4. All the things I meant to say

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana (if I spell somethings wrong because the letter U is missing it's because my cat stepped on my computer and now my 'u' key is not working right. Sorry)**

Jackson's POV:

'_Holy shit..." _was all the words I could put together in my mind at that point. That was David. That scrawny little white as paper and as thin as an anorexic model was David? Gee, he looked so skinny I might have sent him to a rehab for eating disorders.

"Lilly..." his face lit up when he saw Lily walking towards him. I saw Lily shake her head in utter disbelief and then wrap her arms around his waist. I saw his fingers running through her shoulder length blond hair (she got her hair cut over the two years she was gone).

"Oh God, I missed you," he said as he buried his head into her blond hair.

"I know," Lily said as she smiled against his chest. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable staring at the two like that but it wasn't until he kissed her that I knew it was my time to leave.

Lily's POV:

Me being in David's arms again felt so good. But, it wasn't like before, it wasn't perfect like before. As I raised my head up from his chest I saw Jackson run up the stairs. I had forgotten he had even been standing there. My eyes finally moved from Jackson to David when I felt his lip brush against the top of my head.

"I noticed there wasn't any cars in the drive way so I figured it was safe to come in," he said smiling.

"Ya... Miley and her dad got stuck at the doctors..." I said as I leaned up to kiss him. He of course, being about a half a foot taller than me had to bend down to reach my lips. As my hands moved to his chest I pulled away.

"God, you're soaked," I said, my hands still resting on his stomach, "It really isn't that far of a walk from the driveway to the front door," I added.

"Yea well I parked further down the street,"

"How much further down?" I asked.

"Just four streets away," he said. I laughed a little and then looked back up at him and gave him a huge kiss.

"I'm sure Jackson will loan you some clothes if you want," I said not really wanting to get too wet myself.

"Ya... ya... that'd be nice..." he said as he took my hand. I grabbed a flash light off the coffee table and then walked towards the stairs with his hand still in mine. When we got upstairs I knocked lightly on Jackson's door.

"What?!" he screamed from inside his room.

"Can David borrow some clothes?" I asked through the door. I heard footsteps in his room and then he opened the door and literally threw a par of shorts and a t-shirt at him.

"They were the biggest size I had, hope they fit," he said before he closed the door. I didn't understand why he was acting this way... I mean... it was only like ten minutes ago that Jackson and I almost...kissed.

"What's his problem?" David asked as we started walking towards Miley's room.

"I guess he just... had a long day at work or something..." I told him as we reached Miley's door. I pushed the door open a bit and began to walk inside. David resisted a bit but he eventually came in. He was one of the few guys in the world that actually felt bad for going into bedrooms with girls. In fact the first time we had sex he apologized for being _'inappropriate towards me' _but, I guess that was one of the things I loved about him. It wasn't soon after we went into Miley's room that the power flickered on.

"Oh, good the powers back on," I said as I laid down on Miley's bed.

"I didn't even notice it was off," David laughed and then turned around to look at me. "Gosh, you've... grown..." I was a little confused about what he meant at first. And then I realized he was talking about my stomach.

"Yea well, a lot can happen in three weeks," I said smiling as I scooted over in the bed to make room for him to lay down. He walked over to the bad and laid down next to me. He at first placed his hand on my waist, but, in a matter of seconds it was up my short resting on my stomach. He bent down and kissed me. As the kissed deepened he got on top of me. As our lips parted me moved his head down to my neck where he started kissing me harder. I started feeling his hand reach up my shirt further and soon enough my shirt was off. He flung it across the room and then continued sucking on my neck. A few seconds later his short was off too. As his hand reached for my bra I gave him the okay and he unclasped it. I let out a moan as he started kissing down my chest. I knew that it had to have been the stupidest idea in my life to have sex in my best friends bed with her brother who almost kissed me right next door, but, the taste of David's lips and the feeling he gave me as he kissed down my body was a feeling I couldn't resist.

As David's kisses started lowering down my body I felt him reach for my pant. As he was about to pull them off I saw something I never wanted to see. There Jackson was standing in the doorway of the door I had forgotten to close gaping at the sight of us. And did I mention I was topless? I reached for the closest thing there was to me which was David's or technically Jackson's shirt. But, by that time he had already run off.

"SHIT!" I screamed. David hated it when I cursed, but, at this point I didn't give a damn.

"Lily..." he said as he sat up.

"Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!!" I said as I scrambled to put on David's short over my bare body.

"You're not gonna go down there are you?" David asked me looking surprised.

"He just saw us half naked in bed together... I need to talk to him," I said frantically as I got off of the bed and walked out the door, down the stairs, into the kitchen where I saw Jackson there with his head in the refrigerator.

"Jackson..." I said softly as I walked over to him. He ignored me. At first I thought he just didn't hear me so I said his name louder. He looked over at me but never said a word.

"Will you please just talk to me?" I said, following him around the kitchen.

"What do you want me to say?" he said finally throwing his hands in the air.

" I don't know just..." I started. But, he cut me off.

"Just what Lily... I know what you two were doing up there I'm not an idiot," he said gesturing his hands towards the stairs.

"It's not what it looked like..." I tried to say but he cut me off again.

"So you weren't in my little sister's bed half naked with David about to have sex?" Jackson said sarcastically.

"I know... it was..." I was going to say stupid but Jackson cut me off with an entirely different definition for it.

Jackson's POV:

"... slutty?" I blurted out by accident. I saw Lily look totally shocked by what I had just said as tears started to form in her eyes. I started to feel a little guilty but I didn't let that show.

"What the hell is making you act this way Jackson?" she yelled at me. I wanted to scream _"because I think I may love you and your up there having sex with some other guy," _but, I didn't.

"Because I hate to see my baby sister's best friend acting like this!"

"Acting like what? I love him!" she screamed.

"But he doesn't love you, he may love your ass but he sure as hell doesn't love you," she looked totally taken aback by this comment.

"How dare you say that..." Lily said as she shook her head.

"Does he even know anything about you?" I asked her.

"He knows plenty of stuff about me..." her voice started to become calmer.

"Really? does he know how many schools you had gone to before you came to California. Or that orange is your favorite color. Or that every time you watch A Walk to Remember you cry, but always try to pretend your not because you always hide your face behind one of those hats you wear. Or that you beat every single one of the guys in the end of summer surfing contest in eight grade or that..." she cut me off before I could go on.

"You only know that because I'm Miley's best friend..." her voice trailed off as soon as her eyes met mine.

"No Lily I know that becase I listen to what you say even when you think I'm not and because I watch you and not in some creepy stalker way but... Lily I like and hell, I may even love you but I'm obviously too late because you're pregnant with someone else's baby, I give up, I gave up, you love David I..." I never got to finish my sentence because just then Lily had grabbed my waist and kissed me.

**A/N:**

**Well, the good news is that the writers block is gone for this chapter at least. I had two different versions of this chapter the other one started the same but instead of Jackson walking in on them having sex David told Lily he had cheated on her and then Lily got upset and went to Jackson and then the kiss happens. Depending on how many want me to post the other version I might. So... tell me! I'll try my hardest to update by Sunday! Thanks for all the good reviews so far! keep them up! **


	5. Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

Lily's POV:

In all honesty I don't know how it happened. It was just, the right moment and he was standing there and he looked so hot as he spilled out his words about how he may have loved me and then the next thing I knew... I was kissing him.

"I'm uh... I'm gonna go..." I said as soon as our lips separated. I started backing away and when I finally reached the stairs, I turned, and ran. As I reached the top step I started walking towards Miley's bedroom door. I pushed open the door and saw David scrambling to put his clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He glanced up at me for only a second before looking back down at the floor trying to slip his still wet pants on.

"I think it would be best if I just left," he said as he finally managed to put his pants on.

"Why?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"It's just... not working out for me... ya know?" he said as he looked at me, still shirtless.

"wha... what isn't?" I asked. I figured he was talking about coming to California so I couldn't help but to agree with him.

"this... this whole thing," he said motioning his hands around.

"You mean coming to California right?" I asked him as I began to worry about what he was saying.

"No, I'm not even talking about that," he said as he grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"Then what?" I asked him trying to not lose it. He didn't answer. All he did was just shake his head and then look back down at the floor. His wet shirt still in his hands.

"Why'd you even come here?" I asked him as I took a step further into the room.

"Lily, I love you," he said nearly choking on his words.

"If you did then tell me why the hell you came here," I said as I pointed my finger at him.

"I can't do this," he said as he threw his hand up and then threw them back down, slapping his upper thigh along the way.

"Can't do... what?" I asked him not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I can't be a father, I can't start a family, and I can't be with someone who expects me to do all these things..." his voice trailed off as he saw the tears that had began to fall from my eyes.

"David..." I started. But, he cut me off.

"I'm only eighteen years old and you have this whole idea of us getting the beach house and getting married and having this perfect little family but I can't do that," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"okay that's fine. I'm a big girl. I know that dreams don't always come true," I said as I tried to smile through the pain.

"No Lily, I came here to see if there was any chance that I could love you again..." he said as he began to put his shirt back on.

"What?" I said barely even whispering.

"I've met someone..." he started.

"no... NO!" I said screaming as I walked towards him.

"Lily..." he tried.

"WE HAD A PLAN!" I yelled as I stuck my finger into his chest. "WE HAD A DREAM,"

"I know..." David said as he grabbed his keys from the night stand.

"I'M PREGNANT DAMMIT! AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE?"

"I'm sorry..." he said as he walked out of the room.

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed as he pushed the door open and started walking downstairs. David never looked back as he walked right past Jackson and to the back door. Which he pushed open and then left. The house was silent except for my sobbing. I slowly walked down the stairs until my feet found the ground at that point I sat down on the bottom step, put my head in my hands and just cried.

Jackson's POV:

I didn't know what had happened. I was guessing not anything good because there went anorexic boy out the door and Lily was crying her eyes out on the stairs. Had he found out about the kiss. Oh shit. I thought as I made my way over to the sobbing Lily.

"Lily..." I said softly once I reached the staircase. All it took was me saying her name for her to stand up and wrap her arms around me waist.

Lily's POV:

It was over. It was really really over. I never in a million years though that anything would break David and I apart. I thought we would be together until we were old and he would wheel me into the nursing home. But he had left me. The dream was broken. The hope was lost.

As I stood there, my head buried in Jackson's chest as his short soaked up my tears something told me that it wasn't over. The dream wasn't really broken and the hope wasn't really lost. That maybe this was the start of a new beginning I loved David and I thought he loved me back. But maybe, just maybe there was someone else I could love and maybe he would love me back.

I felt Jackson run his hand through my hair as he lightly kissed the top of my head. My arms tightened around his waist. It was then I realized this was the start to my new beginning.

**A/N:**

**okay, I am so, so, so, very sorry I posted it a week later then I said I would. I'm gonna try to get another chapter done by friday at the latest. I personally don't really like this chapter but, I am completely stumped at what I should have happen next. Please, please PLEASE tell me if you have any ideas about what should happen in the next chapter. **

**X3 Mandy**


	6. Someone else

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana **

**Important note: I have decided to change how far along Lily is in her pregnancy. She was 3 months, now she is about 5 1/2 months. **

**Jackson's POV: **

As I quietly closed the door to Miley's room I caught a glimpse of Lily. After crying for about three hours she fell asleep on the couch. I had carried her upstairs and laid her down on Miley's bed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she lay there. Once I heard the door click close behind me, I made my way back down stairs. I flipped on the TV and settled down on the couch. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

It couldn't have been more than three hours before that I was asleep when I woke up to the front door being like the distinctive clicking crutches make opened. I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"It is not that hard to use crutches," I heard dad say. Soon after it was followed by a quiet clicking noise.

"Yes it is! Especially in the rain!" I heard Miley say, pretty loudly. I sat up on the couch to see them walking in.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said as I looked at the cast Miley had. "You had to get crutches and a cast for a broken toe?"

"Thank goodness it's only for a week," Dad said as he threw his keys down on the kitchen counter.

"Why are you even down here?" Miley asked as she leaned on her crutches.

"I must've just... fallen asleep," I told her.

"That's it, I'm going to bed," Dad said as he started heading towards the stairs. " 'night kids,"

"Night daddy," Miley said.

"Alright... I'm gonna go to bed to," Miley said as she began to hobble over to the stairs.

"No... uh.. maybe you should just stay down here tonight..." I said remember Lily was in her room.

"Okay... I may have a broken toe but I can still walk up stairs..." Miley said as she began to walk up the stairs.

"You can't," I said as I stood up from the couch.

"and why not?" she asked me, eyebrows raised.

"Because Lily's up there," I said.

"So..." she said.

"It's been a long night," I said letting out a sigh.

"Okay, what happened here?" Miley asked as she hopped over to the couch and then sat down.

"David came..." I said as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Oh my God... you mean the daddy..." Miley said as she laid down her crutches on the floor.

"Yup... daddy david," I said, hesitating to tell her the rest.

"and... what happened..." Miley asked.

"He told her he fell in love with someone else and then dumped her," I said as my eyes moved away from Miley's.

"Oh my God... they seemed so... in love. I can't believe it..." Miley said in shock.

"I know..." I said as my voice faded away.

"Okay," I said after a minute of silence, "I'm going to bed,"

" 'night," Miley said as she turned to lay down on the couch.

" 'night," I said as I made my way upstairs.

"Jackson?" I heard as I began walking towards my room. It was Lily.

"Ya?" I asked as I cracked the door to Miley's room open.

"Is Miley home?" she asked.

"Ya," I said as I leaned against the door frame.

"she's on crutches," I added

"For a broken toe?" Lily said laughing.

"ya.. that's what I said," I said smiling.

**Lily's POV: **

As my eyes met Jackson's I immediately glanced away. My stare fell to the comforter that I was laying under.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go to bed now I guess," Jackson said as he began to walk away.

"Jackson?" I said as he turned to walk away.

"Ya?" he asked as he turned to see me.

"You know what you said to me... earlier..." I said as I pulled at the string on the comforter. Jackson nodded as he took a few steps into the room.

"Did you really mean them?" I asked as I glanced up at him. I saw Jackson look down at the ground and laugh nervously.

"ya..." he said as his stare met my eyes. I could feel my heart beating faster. "I really did," he gave me a small smile.

" 'night Lily," he said, still smiling as he turned to leave.

"Hey Jackson..." I said.

"ya?" he turned around again to look at me.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?" he asked as he, once again, took a few steps into the room.

"For letting me know that..." my voice trailed off as I met his eyes, "that there was still hope..."

"Hope for what?" Jackson asked, eyebrows raised. I let out a little nervous giggle.

"The dream," I said simply, " you know... maybe I can have the dream with..." My voice faded as I saw Jackson smile. I smiled back.

"with someone else," I finished. Jackson glanced down at the ground and then looked back up at me. Our eyes met and he smiled.

"Well, whoever you have the dream with, will be one lucky guy," After he said this I could feel my cheeks turning bright red.

"Thanks," I said, still to embarrassed to look him in the eyes. At this point I expected him to turn and walk away. But, he didn't. He leaned up against the door frame and just stood there, looking down at his shoes with a huge smile across his face. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a strong nudge in my stomach. The baby had kicked. My son or daughter had just kicked for the first time.

"Oh my God," I said as I placed my hand on my round stomach.

"What? Are you okay? what's wrong?" Jackson said as he walked into the room.

"Ya, I'm fine," I said smiling, "My baby just kicked,"

"Oh," Jackson said as he took a sigh of relief. I guess he thought I was going into labor or something. Damn, this guy is almost as overprotective as... I felt my smile fade as I thought about him. At this point there was nothing I wanted to do more than call him and tell him that our child just kicked. And then I would listen to him ask me hundreds of questions about the baby and then he would tell me all the "laws of pregnancy" as he would say. As I looked up at Jackson I tried to push the thought of David out of my mind. It was then I felt another tap on the inside of my stomach.

"Come here," I said as I motioned my hands tow as I felt the baby kick again. A smile crept across Jackson's face as he walked closer to the bed. He gently place his hand onto my round belly. I placed my hand on top of his and guided him to the tapping inside my womb.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Jackson asked, his hand still resting on my stomach.

"No, not yet," I said as I moved my hand away from his. I expected him to pull his hand away once I had moved mine, but he didn't and although it may sound weird, I was happy he didn't.

"David wanted to name him Justine if it was a boy," I said as I looked down at Jackson's hand on my stomach.

"His mom had a still born a while back and the baby's name was gonna be Justine," I said smiling.

"If it was a girl he wanted to name her Abigail," I continued, "That was his grandma's name," Jackson didn't say anything as silence fell across the room.

"You know tomorrow I get to find out the sex," I said breaking the silence.

"Really? You have a doctor down here?" He asked.

"Ya... my mom would never let me come down here without getting a doctor," I said smiling. I felt Jackson pull his hand away from my stomach as he took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I can come with yo if yo want..." Jackson offered.

"Ya... I'd like that... thanks," I said to him still with a mile wide smile across my face.

"No problem," he said. I didn't say anything as we allowed the silence to take over the room once again. I sunk down further into the sheets as the awkwardness lingered in the air.

"Why did he have to do this to me?" I said quietly. The thoughts of David were becoming to overwhelming to ignore and on top of that, hormones were beginning to kick in.

"David?" Jackson asked, a little surprised at my sudden mood change.

"Ya... he got me pregnant... in three months I'm having his baby, and he just finds someone else," I said. I tried my very hardest to keep the tears that I could feel welding up behind my eyes from falling. But, despite my tries, they fell, hard.

"I loved him..." I said as I looked down at the comforter. I didn't look up but I felt the bed move as Jackson slid over beside me. He gently place his hand on my back.

"And all I keep thinking about is this baby's not gonna have a father..." I said as the tears fell harder. I felt Jackson's hand begin to guide me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder as the tears continued falling.

**Jackson's POV:**

I felt a slight dampness on my shoulder as Lily's tears began to soak through my shirt. I wanted to kill David. I hated him for doing this to her. He was a jackass. As my thoughts continued I could hear Lily's sobs begin to slow down until there were none at all. As I glance down at her I realized that she was asleep. If you asked me why it felt so perfect for her to be lying there, asleep in my arms, I couldn't tell you. All I knew is that I never wanted to let go.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so be honest, what'd you think amazing, horrible, good, bad? tell me please!! Review!! Sorry it took a while to update! I will try to get the next one up sooner!!**

**&& what do you think Lily's baby should be, GIRL or BOY + what should their name be? **

**If you have any ides PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me them because I'm running out! **

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Oh, when she smiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**remember that I changed how far along Lily is in her pregnancy from 3 months to 5 months!**

**Lily's POV:**

It's funny you know, how one minute you can be in love with someone and then you blink. You blink and in a matter of seconds their gone. Never coming back. And then you're left with what you had know all along. You're left with the passion, with the love, that you had been trying to ignore for years. And then maybe you'll realize what you loss wasn't really a loss at all... but a gain. The loss was only leading you to where you really belong. It was only leading you into the arms of the person who really, truly loves you.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the bed move beside me. As I turned my head I saw the sleeping body of Jackson next to me. His hand was still wrapped around my waist, resting on my stomach. I tried to gently move his hand away without waking him up, but my plan failed when I noticed him blink his eyes open.

"Lily..." he said not quite realizing why I was laying beside him in bed yet.

"wha... why..." Jackson stumbled as he tried to form the right words.

"Did I fall asleep in hear or something?" he finally managed to say.

"ya," I said quietly as I began to get up. As Jackson moved his hand away from my stomach, I was almost sad when he did, it felt like something was missing.

"Oh..." Jackson said as he swung his feet off the side of the bed.

"Do you still want to go to the doctors with me?" I asked as I stood up from the side of the bed.

"Ya... ya I'll go with you," Jackson said as he ran his fingers through his messed up hair. God, he was hot. As he looked over at me I glanced away so he wouldn't think I was staring at him or anything, even though I was.

"What time do we have to be there?" he asked as he stood up.

"the appointments at 11," I said as I grabbed a towel out of a laundry basket.

"So in about an hour?" Jackson asked as he glanced down at the alarm clock.

"yup," I said as I flung the towel over my shoulder and began walking into the bathroom.

"Alright... I'll see you in an hour then..." Jackson said as he began to walk out of the room.

"kay." I said smiling as he left.

**Jackson's POV:**

"Lilly..." I said as I anxiously knocked on the door to Miley's room. It was about 10:45 and I had been pounding on her door now for about 5 minutes. Visions were starting to run through my head of opening the door and finding her passed out in the floor or something.

"Jackson!" Lily gasped as she walked out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"OH God I'm sorry... I..." I couldn't finish my sentence I looked away in the opposite direction, feeling guilty for walking in on her like this.

"Okay... well, I came in to tell you that I'm ready when you are," I said trying to avoid my temptation to glance over in her direction. I heard Lily laugh and I couldn't help but crack a smile over this awkward situation.

"Alright," she said. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was smiling.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," she added.

"k," I said as I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. A few minutes later she emerged from the room.

"Okay, I'm ready now," Lily said as she stuck her cell phone in to the side pocket of her purse. We both walked down to my car. I held the door open for her as she got in.

"I swear..." Lily mumbled as I began to pull out of the driveway.

"What?" I asked.

"Ever since last night when I first felt the baby kick, he or she has been kicking non stop," she said as she placed a hand on top of her stomach. I smiled. Lily was one of those girls that could just make me smile. Even if there was no real reason to smile, just being in her presence made me smile.

** Lily's POV:**

As we pulled into the hospital parking lot I felt yet another kick inside of me. God, I'll be damned if this child doesn't grow up to be a famous tap dancer or something like that. Jackson helped me out of the car and we headed inside. When we reached the waiting room Jackson went to the desk and checked us in while I sat down. I saw him walking over towards me and then plop down in the seat next to me.

"So..." I said as I placed both my hands on my stomach.

"So..."Jackson repeated. I cracked a smile and let out a small laugh. David never made me laugh like this he was always so serious and uptight but Jackson, there was just something about him that could always put a smile on my face.

"You know that girls you were talking about a while ago..." I said. I knew that I may be entering dangerous grounds by bringing her up but I needed to know the answer to the question I was about to ask.

"The pregnant one?" Jackson asked pulling his head up from the ground to look at me.

"ya..." I said as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What ever happened to her?" I asked.

"I don't know..." he said as he shrugged his shoulders, "after she told me about the abortion, I never spoke to her again,"

"What do you think would have happened if she did have the baby?" I asked him.

"I would probably be married to her," Jackson said.

"Oh," I said as I my smile faded. I don't know why him saying that made me feel so upset but it did.

"You miss her don't you," I said.

"ya but Lil..." he was cut off when one of the nurses came out.

"Ms. Lily Truscott?" she said reading off the clip board in her hand. I grabbed my purse and stood up, I felt Jackson following behind me. I was a little surprised that he was gonna come but I didn't say anything.

"Alright, since this is your first time visiting us we're gonna need to check out a few things but if you would like to we can go ahead and take a look at the baby now," the nurse said as she placed the clipboard on a small table in the room.

"Okay," I said smiling.

** Jackson's POV:**

I watched as Lily climbed onto the chair like table thing. The nurse walked over and pulled her shirt up so her entire stomach was exposed.

"Okay, this is going to be a little cold," The nurse said as she prepared the gel to put on Lily's stomach.

"Alright," Lily said. The nurse rubbed the gel on Lily's stomach.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said it would be cold," Lily told the nurse. The nurse smiled as the doctor walked into the room.

"Good morning Lily I am Doctor Lawrence and I will be your doctor through out the rest of your pregnancy,"

"nice to meet you," Lily said smiling.

"Alright, well, lets take a look here," The Doctor said as she took the monitor thing and ran it along Lily's stomach.

"Ah, yes, here we go, this right here is your baby," The doctor said looking at the monitor.

"Oh my gosh," Lily said quietly.

"Jackson come here," She said as she turned her head away from the monitor to look at me. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and walked over to her. When I reached her side I was a little shocked when she grabbed my hand and held it in hers.

"This right here is the head," The doctor said as she pointed a french manicured finger at the small screen

"Here's the body, you can see the heart beat," she said as she traced the picture.

"And are you looking to find the sex of your baby?" She asked glancing away from the screen and over to us.

"Ya," Lily said as she squeezed my hand a bit, I smiled awkwardly down at her, still unsure of why she was holding my hand but still almost happy she was.

"Okay, well..." The doctor said as she moved the remote things around Lily's stomach.

"It looks like you are having a..." She paused for a second as she looked at the screen closely.

"Girl," She said glancing over at us once again. A huge smile crossed Lily's face which made a huge smile creep across my lips as well.

"Congratulations," The doctor said smiling.

"Okay, Lily I am going to need to look just a few things before you can go since this is your first time coming here so if you can just stay put for a minute or so and I will be right back," DR. Lawrence said as she rose from the chair she was previously sitting in and with a smile she walked out the door. Once she left I glance down at Lily and my hands, our fingers still intertwined.

"A girl.. Jackson, I'm having a girl... can you believe that?" she said smiled as she lightly squeezed my hand. I didn't quite know what to say, so I smiled and returned her squeeze with my own.

**Lily's POV:**

I really don't know why i was holding Jackson's hand right now but it just felt so perfect as his skin touched mine. It felt right, it was that kind of touch that sends shivers down you spine. It's the kind of touch that you crave and when it finally happens you never want to let go of the moment when your skin brushes his. It was that feeling his touch gave me that made me never want to let go.

**Okay... I know crappy chapter, next one will be better i swear! So... what should the name be?**

**Thank you for all the great reviews! I will try my very hardest to update soon!**


	8. I'm so sorry Jackson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

** Jackson's POV:**

"A Girl.. a girl.. Jackson I'm having a baby girl..." Lily said for about the millionth time since she had found out the sex of the baby. I pulled my eyes away form the road for a split second to glance over at her. She was still staring at the picture of the sonogram with a smile across her face.

"God, I just can't believe it," she said as she glanced over to me. She tilted her head a bit as her eyes stayed glued to me. Quickly looking over at her, I gave her a quick smile and she smiled back.

"So..." she said after a minute or two of silence, "we have to think of a name,"

_ We. _That word for some reason stuck out in my mind. We. As in me and her.

"How about, Alyssa?" she said as her attention once again went back to the sonogram picture.

"Tha-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"Or Catherine," She said again.

"Ya-" I started, but I was cut off again.

"Courtney!" She said looking up from the picture at me. At this point I had given up on trying to say anything so I just nodded.

"No... I need one of those name books," she said as I made the turn for our street.

"I have one if you want it," I offered as I turned into the driveway. I had gotten the name book when Kim, my ex, had told me she was pregnant.

"Really?" Lily said as she looked over at me.

"Ya, I mean I have no use for it," I said as I turned off the car.

"Thanks,," Lily said smiling, as she unfastened her seat belt and got out of the car. I followed behind her as we walked into the house.

"Okay, I'm gonna go tell Miley the news," Lily said once we got inside. She started walking towards the stairs but then stopped. She turned around and walked back towards me. When she reached where I was standing she stood up on her toes and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for todays," She said smiling.

"Don't mention it," I said smiling back at her.

** Lily's POV:**

As I looked up at Jackson after I had thanked him I saw the smile creep across his lips. I returned his smile and then turned to go back upstairs. Once I reached Miley's door I heard a huge crash followed by Miley screaming.

"Dammit!" I heard through the door. I pushed the door open to see Miley standing next to her desk with a lamp lying in the floor. With her crutches still underneath her arms she was trying to pick the lamp back up.

"Need some help?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"Are you sure that you can pick it up?" Miley asked as she hopped on her good foot to turn around.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't pick up a lamp," I said as I walked over to where Miley was standing with the lamp at her feet. I slowly bent over to pick up the lamp and then placed it back on the table.

"Thanks," Miley said as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I found out the sex of the baby..." I said as I sat down in a chair that was near Miley's bed.

"Really? What is it?" Miley asked anxiously.

"Girl," I said happily as I placed a hand on my stomach,

"this is a picture of her," I added, handing Miley the sonogram picture.

"Oh my God," Miley said as she looked at the picture.

"I still can't believe it's real though, yo know?" I said.

"I know it seems like just yesterday you, Oliver and I were sitting in this room watching movies and just joking around as usual," She said ass she handed the picture back to me and took a look around the room.

"Who knew so much could change in two years," She said as her head fell.

"Ya I know, i never would have imagined I would be the kind of girl to get pregnant at sixteen," I said as I felt the baby kick inside of me again. Miley weakly smiled as her stare moved back to me again.

"Jackson told me about David," Miley said with a sympathetic glare in her eyes.

"Ya, I figured he would," I said as looked down at the picture of me and David's baby that I held in my hands. I broke my heart even hearing his name.

"I'm sorry..." Miley said as she glanced away from me.

"Don't be," I said feeling like I was going to burst out into tears any second now. There was a slight silence that had fallen over the room until it broke with Miley asking me something.

"Hey, do you have any idea where Jackson went last night?" she asked randomly. I didn't really know what to say, I mean we didn't do anything bad but saying he slept with me wold sound a little.. uh... what's the word I'm looking for... slutty? So, I stayed silent.

"I mean, I was talking to him when I got home then he said he was going to bed but this morning I looked and his door was wide open and he wasn't in his room," Miley said as she looked over at me.

"Uh... he was with me," I said quietly as I moved my stare far away from Miley's direction.

"What?" Miley said a little surprised.

"We were talking and I guess he must have just... fallen asleep," I said simply as if it was no big deal. But, to wake up and find Jackson asleep next to me, with his arm around my waist, something about just felt so... Right.

"oh," Miley said. Wow, that went easier than I thought it would. There's was another long pause in the conversation when Miley once again broke it.

"You know you're perfect for each other," Miley said as she pulled at a string on her shorts.

"What?!" I said as I raised my eyebrows. Did she seriously just say that? I mean how could she even think that? I mean ya, I'll admit I have a little crush on Jackson but I don't love him and by no means do I think we're _perfect _for each other.

"I mean, I see the way he acts around you. Trust me Lily, Jackson has had _a lot _of girlfriends and I have seen the way he acts around them," She said as she looked at me. I finally got up the courage to look her in the eye.

"There's just something about you that makes him not act like the self conceited pig that he normally is around girls. You just make him act like..." Miley paused for a second, "himself,"

I didn't know what to say, I mean me and Jackson? Sure, I flirted with him every once in a while but I've flirted with tons of guys before. What makes Miley think that Jackson and I are perfe-. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Miley yelled as she twisted her head to look at the doorway. As the door cracked open I saw a familiar face behind it. Jackson.

"Oh, perfect timing," Miley said with a smirk on her face looking over at me.

"Do I even wanna know?" He said looking from Miley to me.

"Trust me you don't" I said giving Miley an evil stare.

"Well, anyway, here's the name book," Jackson said as he walked over towards me and handed me a thick blue and pink book.

"Thanks Jackson," I said smiling as I took it from his hand. I glanced over at Miley who was sitting on her bed looking from me to Jackson like she was watching some romantic plot line unfold. Jackson smiled at me before he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Told ya" Miley said as she laid back on her bed.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," I said as I started to flip through the name book. The room was quit for a while with only the sound of me turning the pages in the name book. Then I heard my cell phone go off. As I pulled it out of my pocket my face fell seeing who it was.

"David..."

**Jackson's POV:**

As I sat on my bed staring at the screen of my laptop I couldn't help but think about today. God, maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea after all, Lily and I being together I mean. Maybe she was the one. Maybe all those times I had considered asking her out weren't so weird. Maybe everything that happened with her and David and me and Kim happened for a reason. Maybe it was God's great plan for us to end up together.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. Figuring it was Dad I didn't bother looking up from my computer screen.

"Jackson?" I heard a very quiet voice coming from the doorway. I glanced up and saw Lily standing there.

"Hey," I said as I shut my computer and pushed it aside so I could make room on the bed for her to sit down. I patted on empty space beside me but Lily shook her head.

"No I don't think that's a good idea," Lily said as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"Okay..." I said as I looked over at her. She wouldn't make eye contact with me, something had to be wrong.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Ya... well... no, Jackson, David called me," She said, still not looking at me.

"Oh," I said, surprised that she even heard from him again, "what'd he say?"

"He said that he was sorry and that he loved me," She said, I could tell by the tone of her voice their was something else that she wasn't telling me.

"And..." I said, urging her on.

"I'm kinda... with him again," As those words rolled off her tongue I felt like my heart was crashing into pieces.

**Lily's POV:**

"You're what?" Jackson said looking up at me. I darted my eyes away from his trying to avoid his glare. I thought I may have loved Jackson and if I wasn't carrying his baby inside me I would have never accepted David's apology. Then again, if I wasn't carrying his baby inside of me I would have probably never been in this whole mess to begin with.

"I'm sor-" Jackson cut me off mid-sentence.

"Lily he doesn't give a damn about you!" Jackson said as he stood up from his bed.

"I'm pregnant with his child Jackson," I said as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"So? Just because he got you knocked up doesn't mean he can be a father!" Jackson yelled.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for the baby," I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"What's best for your baby would be if he never saw that son of a bitch," Jackson said.

"I'M SORRY OKAY?" I snapped. Jackson stopped yelling, Now it was my turn to yell. "I wish I didn't have to do this I really do, but, I don't want my daughter to grow up with out a father. I wish that their was another way I could prevent it but theirs not. I screwed up my own life by getting pregnant and I'm gonna make damn sure that I don't screw up this baby's as well," Jackson didn't look at me, I knew that he hated me now and I would probably never get back what I had with him. I turned to leave. But before I did, I glanced back at Jackson.

"I'm sorry Jackson," I said he didn't look at me, but I knew he had heard me. As I walked out of his room, closing the door behind me I could feel all my hopes and dreams I had, slipping a way from. It was over. Everything, was ruined.

**A/N: okay... long chapter. I figured it would make up for not updating in a while. So tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon!**


	9. Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

** Lily's POV:**

It had been two weeks since Jackson had said a single word to me. And, i couldn't really blame him. He did everything right, he cared for me, he did things for me David would never do. the touch of his skin against mine gave me a feeling David's touch never did. And I let it all go. There was not turning back. It was gone. All of it. Gone.

As I lay in Miley's bed early on Saturday morning I stared up at the ceiling, unable to get back to sleep because the baby wouldn't stop kicking all night. Not being able to talk to Jackson like I did before was hard. I mean, ya, I could talk to Miley but I always got the feeling that she never really listened to me like Jackson did.

I heard a noise beside the bed. I glanced down to see Miley, who had been sleeping on an air mattress, sit up.

"God, why are you awake this early?" Miley asked as she let out a yawn.

"Because I have some kind of soccer game going on inside of me," Miley gave me a confused look.

"The baby wouldn't stop kicking," I said as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Oh," Miley said, finally getting it. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay... so I have a Hannah thing and ten-" she started but I cut her off.

"Jackson's going with you right?" I prayed that she would say yes. I knew I couldn't stand to be alone in the same house with him.

"No... Jackson's staying here with you," Miley said as she glanced away from the alarm clock.

"Oh.. come on, I'm sure he can help with something," I tried.

"Lily, you and Jackson are gonna need to get over this whole thing sometime," Miley said and she began to stand up from the bed.

"Okay, maybe sometime, but not now!" I said as I pushed myself up in bed.

"He's staying here," Miley said sternly as she grabbed a towel out of the clothes hamper.

"Fine," I said as I pulled the covers back over my head and tried to go back to sleep

** Jackson's POV:**

This whole thing with Lily was killing me. I hated to see her be with someone who didn't love her back. But, I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I had to live with her choice, no matter how much it killed me inside.

As I walked out of my room and into the hallway I could faintly hear Lily and Miley talking. It had been almost two weeks since I had heard the sound of her voice. I missed it. Walking down stairs I could see my dad in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Well, good morning son," Dad said as reached in the fridge for something.

"Hey dad," I said as I sat down on the couch and reached for the remote to flip on the TV.

"Do you know if your sisters almost ready?" he asked. Ready for what? I turned around to look at him and noticed he was dressed up, Great. Hannah Montana must have an interview.

"Don't know," I said as I turned around again to face the TV.

"Can you go check?" he asked. Oh God, If had to check on her then I would have to face Lily. Shit.

"Why can't you?" I asked him.

"cause I have to start loading the car up with all the Hannah stuff we'll need for the interview," Dad said.

"Well I can do that," I offered, i would do anything as long as I did not have to go into that room.

"Son, do you remember what happened the last time you tried to help?" he asked, referring to the time about a year I picked up a $2,000 speaker thing and dropped it, breaking it.

"Fine," I said as I slammed the TV remote back on the couch and walked upstairs.

When I reached Miley's room I lightly knocked on the door until I heard a familiar voice.

"Ya?" I heard Lily say.

"Dad wants to know if Miley's almost ready," I said. Okay, as long as I didn't have to see her I'd be okay.

"She's in the closet getting ready," Lily yelled through the door.

"Okay," I said back as I turned to walk away. I could tell by her voice that she was mad, but then again, so was I.

**Lily's POV:**

Once Mr. Stewart and Miley left the house seemed really quiet. I tried my very hardest to push away the temptations of cravings knowing that I would more than likely run into Jackson downstairs. As an hour or so passed, I realized I was gonna have to run down stairs and get something, anything, I was starving. I crawled out of bed and slipped on an old sweat shirt David had left over at my house once and I had never given it back. As I walked down the stairs it became clear that Jackson was in the kitchen as well. Great.

I quietly walked to the fridge trying to avoid looking at Jackson. I could tell that he was doing the same to me. As I pulled the door of the fridge open I noticed Jackson glanced back at me. As the hormones started to kick in I finally lost it. I couldn't stand this whole silent treatment thing any longer.

"Jackson, I cannot stand this bull shit anymore," I said sternly as I turned to look at him.

"Lily..." he warned. But I didn't listen I kept on yelling.

"No, don't you Lily me, I understand that you were pissed I went back with David but you're acting like an immature little kid in junior high who just got dumped, It's _ridiculous _Jackson!" I yelled.

"What's ridiculous is you going back to guy who doesn't love you!" Jackson yelled as he pointed a finger at me.

"I don't care about myself anymore I'm trying to do wha-" he cut me off.

"I know, What's right for the baby, right?" he said.

"ya," I said nodding.

"God," he said turning away from me and running his fingers through his hair, " How many times am I gonna have to tell you that he's not gonna care about the baby?"

_'I can't be a father, I can't start a family, and I can't be with someone who expects me to do all these things,' _Those words that DAvid has said to me still rang in my ear. I had made a mistake by forgiving him, and i knew it.

"Jackson... please," I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"No Lily, when are you finally gonna face the fact that this guy is a jack ass?" Jackson said as he walked closer to me.

"I know," I said as I closed my eyes. When Jackson saw the tears rolling down my cheeks he backed off a little.

"Lily, you made a choice, you decided to go back with him and I know i can't do a damn thing about it," Jackson said as he started to walk away, but there was no way that I could let him off that easily.

**Jackson's POV:**

"Jackson..." i heard just before my foot touched the first stair. I turned around not saying anything. Lily pressed her lips together and then looked up at me.

"After you and Kim broke up two years ago you've never had a serious relationship, If your baby was a boy you wanted to name him Ryan, if it was a girl you wanted to name her Rachel, I may not know a lot about you but I want to know more," She paused and started walking towards me.

"I know these things because I watch you, and not in some creepy stalker way, but, I listen to you. And I'm sorry for going back with David but I need to make sure I don't screw up my daughter's life the same way I screwed up mine. but I can work this out. We can work this out," she said. She stopped now that she was face to face with me. I gave her a weak smile.

"Lily, I-" I started but I stopped when Lily grabbed onto the wall and grasped her stomach. She closed her eyes and started breathing in and out slowly.

"Jackson, something's wrong,"

** A/N: Okay, I must say I personally think this is one of the worst chapters I've ever written for any story. I was debating whether or not to even post it. I tried to start over and re-write it but it ended up just as bad, if not worse. So, I'm sorry for this incredibly bad chapter, next one will be better, I swear.**


	10. The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Jackson's POV:**

I glanced over at Lily who was just starting to calm down after her pre mature labor scare. Luckily she did not go into labor. The doctor said she was just experiencing bad cramping. The doctor put her on bed rest for three weeks, just to make sure "all is clear" as he put it. Lily was, of course unhappy about this. As for me, I didn't really know what to think. I knew it meant I would be the one home with Lily all day while Miley and Dad were out doing Hannah things. God, I'm just so confused right now.

**Lily's POV:**

I wanted David here with me so bad at the moment. I wanted him to hold me, the way he used too. I wanted him to be the one holding my hand and telling me that he loved me, no matter what happened. All I wanted was for things to go back to the way they were, before the baby.

As I laid in bed with an old issue of people magazine in my lap I saw Jackson out of the corner of my eye glance up at me. I ignored his stare as I flipped the page of the magazine, trying to pretend I was actually reading it. I heard a knock at the door with suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ms. Truscott?" I heard someone say.

"Ya?" I asked. Looking up from the magazine. The door opened a bit allowing a young looking nurse to walk in. She was wheeling a monitor in as well.

"Hello, I'm Jessie and The doctor has asked I do a quick sonogram just to make sure everything still okay," She said with a huge smile on her face as she closed the door behind her.

"okay," I said as I sat the magazine down on the table next to the hospital bed.

"Okay hun, if you can just lift your gown up a bit so I can do this," She said politely as she plugged the monitor into the wall. I did as she asked and rolled my gown up above my round belly.

"I guess you probably already know that this is gonna be cold," She said as she began to squirt some gel onto my stomach. I nodded.

"Alright, lets have a look," She said as she placed the little remote thing onto my stomach and then glanced over at the screen. She nodded in approval as she moved that thing around my stomach.

"Alright," she finally said, "Looks like you two's baby is just fine," She said as she looked over at Jackson. Oh great, she thinks he's the father. Perfect.

"Oh no, I'm not the father..." Jackson said awkwardly as he shook his head.

"Oh," she said as she began to wipe the gel off of my stomach. I gave her an awkward smile before she left the room. It wasn't long after before silence fell over us once again. This was starting to piss me off... I mean, I needed to say something. This silence thing was killing me.

"I know what I'm gonna name her," I said glancing over at Jackson.

"Really?" he said glancing up at me.

"Ya," I said, happy that he was finally talking to me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Rachel," I said simply.

"Rachel? That's what I was going to na..." I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say.

"I know," I said as a smile crept across my lips. Jackson replied with a smile, and for me, that was enough.

**Jackson's POV:**

I glanced up at Lily who's smile was just beginning to fade from her lips as she reached the old issue of People's magazine and began flipping through it once again. I had missed her, more than I had realized. I had missed her smile, the sound of her voice, hell, I had even missed just being in the same room with her.

We never got a chance to talk about what she had said to me when we were in the kitchen talking, actually is was more like fighting very loudly, but that's not important.

I needed to know if she had really meant what she had said, and I needed to tell her what I began to tell her when the cramping started. She had cut me off before I could choke out the words, I love you.

God, it sounds so stupid now. Maybe I was just caught up in the moment, I mean she's two years younger than me. I'm in college, she's in high school. I shouldn't be feeling this way about her. But, I guess the funny thing about love is that it never makes sense.

"Ms. Truscott?" I heard someone say from the door. I glanced over to see a sweet looking older woman standing in the door.

"Ya?" Lily asked looking up from the magazine I knew she had never been reading.

"Some visitors are here to see you, um, Miley and Robby Ray?" she said as she glanced down as a sticky note that she held in her hand.

"Okay," Lily said.

"Can I send them on in hun?" She asked.

"Sure," Lily said her face brightening up a bit. The woman nodded before she walked out the door and lead in Miley and my dad.

"Oh my God!" Miley said loudly as she hobbled over to Lily's bed side. My dad walked over to stand by me. Miley gave Lily a quick hug and then sat down on the edge of her bed.

"So what happened? Are you okay?" Miley asked talking so fast I could hardly understand a word she said.

"I'm fine, it was just, cramping or something," Lily said blowing it off as if it was no big deal. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my dad motioning his head towards the door, telling me that we should leave the room. I nodded and followed him out.

"How long you've been here?" Dad asked as we began to follow the smell of stale coffee to the cafeteria.

"About three hours," I said.

"What'd the doctors say?" he asked glancing over at me.

"It was bad cramping," I told him. He didn't say anything. He just nodded. We were silent the rest of the walk to the cafeteria.

One we arrived the strong smell of stale coffee nearly choked us. Dad got some kind of sandwich and we sat down at a small table in the corner to eat.

"I'm thinking of calling Lily's parents to tell em' to take her back to Wyoming," he said as he sat down half of his sandwich.

"No!" I said suddenly. I stopped myself after realizing the weird look Dad was giving me.

"I mean, why?" I asked him.

"Well, the girl's just not happy here son. I know her folks are just trying to do what best, but she needs that boy... oh.. what's his name" my dad said struggling to remember David's name.

"David," I said bitterly at the though of that jack ass.

"Right," Dad said snapping his fingers for some extra effect.

"I mean..." my dad paused and took a bit of the sandwich "Lily's gotta love him, she talks about him non stop and she always seems to be..." I cut him off. He was so clueless.

"She doesn't love him," I said quietly. My dad looked up from his half eaten sandwich with a quite confused look on his face.

"How do you know?" my dad asked.

"Well... I don't know for sure, for sure but..." I stopped and sighed. "Trust me Dad, this is not the kind of guy she should be with,"

"How would you know? You've never even met him," he said. As you may have guessed, we did not inform my dad about the little him swinging by incident that had happened a few weeks ago.

"He's cheating on her," I said in a very serious tone, trying to veer away from a conversation where my dad may have been informed about that fateful night.

"Did Lily tell you that?" He said as he took a sip of his water.

"Ya," I said.

"Did he cheat on her before she came here?" he asked. Oh crap. Lily wasn't even supposed to be talking to him. Dang it, she's gonna kill me.

"no," I said quietly, regretting even bringing this conversation up.

"Then how would she know, she's been talking to him hasn't she?" he said.

"Ya that and..." I stopped myself. I was going to say and he came here but then I realized the words I was about to let slip off my tongue.

"And...?" Dad said, eye brows raised. I sighed. I might as well tell him.

"He came here," I said. My dad's eye widened.

"He what?" he said , shocked.

"I mean she didn't invite him or anything..." I started. But my dad cut me off before I could get any further in my sentence.

"Son, what happened?" he asked. Great, now he was getting all "concerned daddy" on me.

"He told her he was cheating on her," I said glancing away from my dad.

"So he what, drove hundreds of miles to get here, knocked on the door, said _Lily, I'm seeing someone else _and left?" Dad said.

"No, their was more in between," I said looking down at the ground.

"Like what?" Dad said. I shook head. Really not wanting to say anything else.

"Son, you better tell me or I'll find out from Miles and you know she will tell me every single..." I cut him off. I guess it's better he finds out form me than Miley.

"I kinda caught them doing stuff in Miley's room, Lily got upset, followed me downstairs, we got in a fight, i kissed her she went..." my dad cut me off. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull.

"Wait, you what?!" he asked.

"I kissed her," I repeated quietly.

"Oh dear Lord," my dad said as he leaned back in his chair and covered his head with his hands. He obviously wasn't taking this to well.

"Dad, I think I may love her," I blurted out. Well, he might as well know everything, I mean why stop now right?

"Son, she's pregnant with another guy's baby," Dad said sternly.

"He doesn't deserve her! He's off screwing around with God knows who..." I began.

"Jackson, you cannot be with Lily," Dad said.

"Why not? I mean if I love her enough," I started, but once again, dad cut me off.

"Son she's in high school, you're in college, she's going to be taking care of a child and you can barely take care of yourself..."

"I love her dad," I said maybe a bit louder than I should have.

"You can't love her, Jackson," My dad said as he cupped his head in his hands.

"Dad, she understands me, and I understand her. She's amazing, even Miley says that she can tell, I act different around her than I have with other girls, I care about her. Really really Truly care about her!" I said surely.

"Jackson..." my dad said, his tone of voice changing a bit.

"No dad let me finish... Lily needs someone to be a father to that baby and I know that David will never be that so why not me, I love her and I know I could be a father..."

"Jackson," my dad said sternly with that 'you need to shut up' tone.

"Jackson?" I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't put my finger on who it was, but I knew that I had heard it before. I turned around in my chair and saw a blond haired girl standing behind me. She was rather short probably only five feet tall. She looked so familiar if only I could... Oh my God. No, there's no way it can be...

"Kim?"

**A/N: Just a reminder, Kim is the girl who Jackson got pregnant and then she got an abortion and Jackson's never hear from her since.**

**SO sorry for the long wait. I've had SUCH bad writers block lately that I could hardly write at all. Well, I know this chapter sucked but hopefully not as much as the last one. lol. Sorry.**

**Well I have a few ideas of what to happen next in the story but because the story could go a few different tracks if I make certain things happen I'm gonna try to give you some options with out giving away what's gonna happen**

**A) Kim make Lily jealous**

**B) Kim reveals something that changed Jackson's life forever.**

**C) Jackson falls for Kim again (it'll still be a Lackson though)**

**alright, well, Thanks for all the great reviews so far. I'll try and get the next update up soon.**


	11. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

** Jackson's POV:**

I looked over at Kim with total disbelief. She had, changed. She sure didn't seem like the Kim I knew. In high school, Kim was the rebel. She was a year older than me because she had to repeat her sophmore year after being suspended for half the year because she was caught having sex in the principals office on a Saturday night after breaking into the school. But, that was just kinda her. She never listened no matter what you told her. She smoked and was often out on Friday nights getting drunk at some party. My dad hated her. Miley said if I stayed with her I would become a drug dealer and then she got pregnant...

_ "JACKSON!" I heard Miley call from downstairs._

_ "WHAT?" I yelled back not bothering to look up from my homework that sat in front of me._

_ "KIM'S HERE!" I heard Miley yell back. I threw my pencil down on the desk and got up. I was surprised Kim didn't just come up to my room like she normally does. But, I walked downstairs to see Miley laying on the couch watching TV, with Kim no where in sight._

_ "I thought you said Kim was here," I said grouchily._

_ "She's outside," Miley said as she stuffed a handful of chips into her mouth._

_ "Why?" I asked as I walked over to the door. I didn't give Miley a chance to answer that question because in a matter of seconds I was outside seeing a very anxious looking Kim pacing the front porch._

_ "What's up?" I asked her. She held a cigarette in one hand and a starbucks coffee in the other._

_ "Dammit Jackson, Dammit, Dammit Dammit!" She said loudly, not looking at me as she still paced the porch._

_ "What?" I asked her confused._

_ "Do you remember Brett's party?" she asked me referring to a party we had gone to a little over a month ago._

_ "Uh, ya, kinda, why?" I said._

_ "Well you remember we had sex?" Kim said, I was a bit surprised she said that, I mean. I knew we had but... why bring it up now, I mean we had messed around before that._

_ "Ya..." I said, my eyebrows raised, wondering where she was taking this._

_ "You didn't use protection did you?" She said as she finally stopped pacing to look at me._

_ "No, wait, I thought you said you were on that birth control stuff," I said, now a bit worried._

_ "Not then," She said angrily as she moved closer to me._

_ "Jackson, my fucking period is late," she said. I felt myself go light headed for a second. No, it couldn't be possible, I mean there's no way in the world she could be... you know._

And that night was the night I learned that I was going to be a father. Kim and I talked for hours about what we wanted to do. Abortion did cross out minds, but Kim stayed pretty loyal to her beliefs. We discussed adoption but we had finally come to the decision that we would keep the baby and then maybe, possibly, get married once we graduated. But then, all those plans came crashing down when she told three weeks later, that she had gotten an abortion.

My dad did eventually find out, but that was after this whole ordeal was over with. About a week later I learned from one of Kim's friends that Kim had dropped out of school. And I had never see her since. That was until today, and then here she stood in front of me. And this sure as hell wasn't the same Kim that I knew.

"I thought it might have been you," She said as I smile crossed her lips.

"Ya..." I said awkwardly.

"How have you been?" she asked. God, her voice had even changed.

"Fine," I shrugged.

"Oh, good," Kim said. I could tell how awkward this must have been for her as well.

"Hi Mr. Stewart," She said as she peered around me to my dad.

"Hello, Kim," my dad said in a mono-toned voice. Obviously, not to happy to see her. An awkward silence fell over us before Kim glanced down at her watch and broke the quiet.

"You know, I have a little bit of time before I need to get back to work if you want to grab a table and talk a bit," she said looking up at me.

"You work here?" I asked.

"Ya, front desk in the walk-in clinic, tons of fun" she said sarcastically. I gave her a smile and then nodded.

"Sure, that sounds good," I told her.

"Okay, great," She said before we walked off. Once she had gotten her food, we settled into a small table near the front of the cafeteria.

"Of all the places in the world to run into each other we had to meet in the cafeteria of a Hospital," she said as she poured some dressing on top of the salad she was eating.

"Ya, who would've thought," I said. She let out a slight laugh before taking a bite of her salad.

"So why are you here? Everything alright with Miley?" she asked. God, two years ago she despised Miley, now she's acting all concerned about her? I thought it would be nearly impossible for anyone like her to change this drastically in the matter of two years.

"Oh yea, Miley's fine my..." I was about to say my girlfriend but I stopped myself. Lily wasn't my girlfriend. What was she to me anyways? The love of my life? I sighed and kept on talking

"Miley's friend is pregnant and we thought she may have been going into pre-mature labor," I said simply.

"Oh. Is she okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ya, just cramping or something like that," I said.

"Oh, well, that's good." She said.

"Ya..." I said as my mind drifted off. I still couldn't believe she was sitting in front of me. I mean the girl I could have sworn I would marry is here right as I'm falling in love with another girl, this is great. Just Perfect.

"So..." she said after a moment of silence had fallen over us yet again.

"God, you sure have changed," I said awkwardly and then suddenly regretting it. She laughed and then looked down.

"Ya... I get that from a lot of people, believe it or not there's actually tons of people from high school that I've run into here," she said.

"Like who?" I asked, finally we had gotten a conversation going.

"Like..." she paused for a second and chewed her bottom lip as if she was thinking.

"Oh I know, just last week Nate Sheldon wondered in here after he ripped his nose ring out," She said laughing.

"Nate Sheldon? You mean the guy who always wore the bow ties?" I asked her.

"Ya... that's the one," she said laughing and nodding.

"Holy crap," I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"Yea, he said I looked shorter," she said smiling. So I wasn't the only one who thought she looked shorter? Okay, good, now I don't feel so insane.

"I told him it's probably the weight I put on from the pregnancy..." her voice trailed off as the smile suddenly faded off her face. The Pregnancy? Had she gotten pregnant sine I had seen her last.

"What?" I asked her as I leaned forward in my chair.

"No... nothing I'm just," she stuttered as she reached for her tray and began to stand up.

"You know I should probably be getting back to work..." she said worriedly as she began to head to the trash cans to throw away the rest of her salad.

"Wait," She froze when I said that and then turned to look at me.

"Kim, what pregnancy?" I asked her. She looked from me, to the floor and then back up at me again. She took a deep breath and then slowly walked back over to the table where she set her tray down and started fumbling around in her purse. I stayed silent as I watched her. She finally pulled out a small picture with her and a little baby boy sitting in the front yard holding what appeared to be a stuffed toy dog. I glanced up at her and then back down at the picture. I noticed a few tears that were beginning to emerge out of the corner of her eyes.

"Who's the baby you're holding?" I asked, I didn't quite understand what was going on, although, I probably should.

"His names Trayton," She said as took in another long breath of air.

"He's cute," I said as I began to hand the picture back to Kim. But she shook her head and then looked away from me and down at the table in front of her.

"Jackson..." She said as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "Trayton is your son,"

**A/N: Yes, I know many of you saw it coming. lol. But anyways... I hope the flashback wasn't too weird I kinda wanted to give you a taste of what kind of person Kim had been before the baby. So, I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should (hopefully) be up in the next few days.**

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews. I'm really hoping to hit the big 100 with this chapter, so please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Ruined

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Jackson's POV:**

"I didn't think you could be father," Kim said as she stared straight down at the floor, not even daring to blink in my direction.

"I'm a father..." I mumbled as I stared straight at her. Those three words seemed to be the only words I could form in my head at that moment.

"Jackson, you've said that five times already," she said as she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I just..." she cut me off.

"I know," she said as she pulled at the ring that was on her index finger.

"I should probably be getting back to work..." she said after a few seconds of silence. I nodded and then began to hand her back the picture of her and Trayton which was still holding in my hand. But Kim shook her head.

"No, you keep it," she said before she walked away. I glanced down at the picture again. That was my son. My son. God, it sounds so weird. I'm only nineteen years old. And I'm a father? I sighed and slipped the picture into the pocket of my jeans and began to slowly walk back over to the table where my dad was sitting.

**Lily's POV:**

"You what?!" Miley said, her mouth wide open after I had just told her about what I had said to Jackson before the pre-mature labor scare.

"I told him I loved him," I said and then sighed again. God, I was turing into one of those pathetic girls who spend all their time off in la la land dreaming of how perfect their boyfriend was.

"well, what'd he say?" Miley asked.

"He said, Lily I..." I said.

"I...?" Miley asked. But, I shook my head.

"That's all he said," I said.

"What do you mean that's all he said? Lily I? what kind of reply is that?" Miley said with a disgusted look on her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The kind of reply you give a girl when she suddenly thinks she's going into labor," I said still with a smile spread across my lips.

"Don't tell me..." Miley said with the disgusted look on her face fading into a disappointed one.

"Yup, it was the best of timing," I said as I glanced down at my stomach and then placed a hand on my now rather large bump.

"And he never said anything else to you?" Miley asked.

"Other than,_Oh my God are you okay _and _lets go to the hospital_, no" I said.

"dammit," Miley said as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in.

"Dammit? Why do you care, I mean nothing that happens between me and Jackson will effect you," I told her. Miley shook her head and then leaned forward again, allowing her elbows to rest on her knees.

"You don't get it do you?" Miley asked me.

"Get what?" I said as let out a quiet laugh, Miley was making a huge deal out of nothing.

"Lils, since you have come back, Jackson has been happier than I've ever seen him, and that includes the week after he first hooked up with Kim," Miley said. I looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What does Kim have to do this?" I asked her.

"Has Jackson ever told you about Kim?" she asked me.

"He told me she got pregnant and then got an abortion," I said.

"Well, Kim was this gorgeous 5'6 blond bombshell, every guy in the world wanted her, not only that but she was a year older than Jackson. She was perfect, blue eyes, long blond hair perfect body perfect smile, perfect everything," Miley said in a very serious tone.

"Your point is?" I asked her.

"Kim was every guys dream, Jackson was a girls worst nightmare. Kim was his dream girl. She was the one to ask him out, and when he came home afterwards my dad and I could have sworn he was on some kind of drug," I let out a laugh before Miley continued.

"You see, Jackson spoiled Kim, I lost seven pairs of hannah Montana shoes to that girl, so on that friday night when Jackson came home from a party with a huge hickey on his neck, he was in ga ga land for the next week," Miley finished.

"I'm still not seeing your point..." I said a little confused about where she was taking this.

"You're not even his girlfriend and as far as I know you and Jackson have never hook up, and he's ten times happier then when he had sex with Kim," Miley said.

"But I'm not a 5'6 blond bombshell, I'm a 5'2 pregnant teenager, I'm not even close to his dream girl," I said rolling my eyes at Miley's previous comments.

"You're right, you're not his dream girl," Miley said. I was a little surprised but glad she finally...

"You're his perfect girl," she finished.

**Jackson's POV:**

The walk back to this room seemed to last an eternity. There were a billion thoughts swarming through my head. I mean, my dads a grandpa, Miley's an aunt. God, this is all just too much.

As we finally reached the hospital room my dad lightly tapped on the door before entering. As he pulled the door open Miley and Lily abruptly stopped their conversation.

"Hi daddy," Miley said with that look on her face that just screamed she was up to something.

"I don't want to even know what you girls were talking about," he said as he walked into the room. There was quite a long silence before my dads cell phone rang through the room. Dad pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced down at the screen.

"I'll be back in a sec," my dad said as he walked out of the room which left me, Miley and Lily alone in the hospital room. Awkwardness lingered in the air as we exchanged stares, back and forth. I couldn't help but notice the quite nasty stare Lily was giving to Miley, who had a huge smile on her face. And then there I stood completely oblivious to what was going on. At that moment I only had one thing on my mind. My son.

I slowly walked over to a chair on the opposite wall of Lily's bed and sat down placing my head in my hands.

"Okay... well, I'm gonna go see if Daddy needs any help with... you know talking on the phone or anything," My said as she walked towards the door, before leaving she turned around and gave Lily a wink. Once the door closed Lily glanced over at me.

"You okay?" she asked. _No._

"Ya..." I lied.

**Lily's POV:**

I needed to say something about the whole I love you thing, I meant I couldn't just let those words I had said linger in mid air like that, I need a reply from him.

"Jackson," I said finally able to build up enough courage to say something, "about earlier today..." but to my surprise he cut me off before I could go any farther.

"Lily, please I don't want to talk about earlier today," he said. I was taken aback by what he had said, I've never heard him talk like that before, other than when David came.

"Okay..." I said as I turned away from him.

**Jackson's POV:**

I really wanted to be able to tell Lily that I loved her too, but something about it made me feel guilty. Something about the fact that I was going to pierce my tongue with those same three words I had once said to the mother of my child, seemed wrong. Everything as I knew it in my life was ruined. College, my friends, partying, my job, my family. And the one girls who made me go weak at the knees when she entered the room. The one girls who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The one girl I loved. All of it. Ruined.

**A/N: So sorry for the crappy chapter. I really didn't want to rush the whole Kim situation. But anyways I did not reach my 100 last chapter so I'm really hoping I can reach it this one! thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Oh, btw, this week I'm working as a camp counselor yet again, down here in Virginia, so updates may be a little slow.**

**Please review (i probably won't update until I get to 100)**

**(whoever posts the 100th review gets a cookie, lol. jk. had to put that in there)**


End file.
